yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Shoshone
The Shoshone is a playable civilization in the Brave New World expansion pack for Civilization V. Season 1 The Shoshone was chosen by Sjin as a civilization, and he eventually founded the city of Mango Peepee, formerly Moson Kahni. He was the only one among the three that did not settle in a desert, and as such had much more access to resources. For many years, the Shoshone expanded their borders and founded two more cites: Fishswim Bigsea and Novenice Dogesu. After having his economy plummet, Sjin decided to map out the borders of the continent, becoming the only player to sail around the massive island. Sjin was mostly neutral in the one-sided conflict between Venice and France, resulting in him surviving the end of the season. Season 2 The Shoshone was founded by Sjin in 4000 BC, when he founded the city of Moson Kahni, which he renamed to Threegemsheepy. Sjin renamed in a slow technological progression for much of the game, and as such did not expand his borders very far. Eventually, Sjin was able to found a second city, which he dubbed Baba Helpme (formerly Te-Moak) because it was being attacked by barbarians. At the end of the game, Lewis took over Baba Helpme and razed it. Sjin eventually founded the religion of Sjinto, making Threegemsheepy his holy city. Sjin became a religious superpower, as well as a nuisance, among the players with his religion. He founded his third city at the top of his peninsula, called Peaky Weaky (formerly Agaidika) This city was founded late for a third city, and did not get taken by Lewis at the end of the game. Sjin began to grow wary of Poland and began to place his military units along the Shoshone/Polish border. Towards the end of Poland's world domination activities, Shoshone had founded one more city in between two city-states and named it Moson Kahni (formerly Goshute), where he made his last stand. Season 4 After playing as Spain for Season 3, Sjin returned to playing as the Shoshone. His location in China was bad and thus suffered early setbacks to the scoreboard. His first city he renamed Magikarp had the second largest borders for a single city, because of the extra land the Shoshone get when they found a new city. A dispute over his second and not yet renamed city Moson Kahni with China, led by Pyrionflax, caused war over the city. Outnumbered, the Shoshone fought valiantly and Moson Kahni didn't fall to the invading army. When peace returned, the city was renamed Wobbafet and war effort had brought technological advances to the civilization causing it to rise on the scoreboard. Sjin wanted to see if he could trade cities with Venice (Rythian) and traded the city with him. It got taken by PyrionFlax soon after. He founded another city on islands and called Squirtle, and another close by called Geodude. The last city he founded is in Australia and next to Buenos Aires is called Gardevior. Not much happened with these three cities. During the war between the superpowers of Morocco and China, Sjin decided to side with Morocco. Lewis and Sjin eventually won the war when Lewis took PyrionFlax's capital of Twickenham. For helping him with the war to defeat Pyrionflax, Lewis decided to raze the Chinese city that originally choked off Sjin's early expansion. However, Rythian rather attributed the razing of the city as a way of Lewis avoiding a major happiness hit. After the great instability caused by the fall of Pyrion. Sjin entered a late golden age as he peacefully created a prosperous empire. Probably able to take on the faltering Lewis, who was severely weakened after the failed invasion of the African continent. This could have created a world where the three great empires (The Netherlands, Venice and Shoshone) ruled the world in harmony. Livestream During the Yogscast Civilization Christmas Livestream, Sjin once again picked the Shoshone and spawned just south of Rythain who was Korea at the time. Initially Sjin was somewhat friendly with Rythian, but soon became very paranoid of him as the game went on. As the game continued Sjin built a city over Rythian's capital to prevent him from expanding. Season 7 - Pyrionflax Cities Season 1 *Mango Peepee (capital, formerly Moson Kahni) *Fishswim Bigsea (formerly Te-Moak) *Novenice Dogesu (formerly Agaidika) Season 2 *Threegemsheepy (formerly Moson Kahni, capital, holy city) *Baba Helpme (formerly Te-Moak) *Peaky Weaky (formerly Agaidika) *Moson Kahni (formerly Goshute) *Vancouver (taken from Sips' Venice, later retaken, formerly city-state) Season 4 Game 2 *Silky Smooth (formerly Moson Kahni, capital) Game 3 *Magikarp (formerly Moson Kahni, capital) *Wobbuffet (also formerly Moson Kahni different times, given to Rythian and then taken by Pyrion Flax, later retaken by the Shoshone) *Squirtle *Geodude (formerly Moson Kahni) *Gardevoir *Kathmandu (formerly City-State) Livestream *Jingle Bells *Batman Smells (Captured by Portugal, and later razed) *Robin Laid Egg (Taken by Babylon) *Divine Calling (Former Korean City taken by the Shone, later razed) *Batman Smell (at different times, captured by Portugal, liberated by Korea, then taken by Korea) Season 7 *Illegal Garage (Capital) *Proximae Lewisa *Poop Loyalty Category:Civ 5 Category:Sjin Category:Civilizations Category:Civ 5: Brave New World Category:Civ 5 Challenge Category:Civ 5 World War Category:Christmas Livestreams Category:Pyrion Flax